


Show Off

by RyoWei247



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, High Noon AU, One Shot, Sona is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyoWei247/pseuds/RyoWei247
Summary: Jhin comes "home" and pays his favorite saloon girl a visit.
Relationships: Sona Buvelle/Khada Jhin
Kudos: 19





	Show Off

The crunching gravel under Jhin’s feet sounded the same no matter what dust bowl he rolled through. They all had the ravaged desert town  _ charm _ . Or at least most of them. Maybe it was just this town. Something about the gravel under his boots rang different here. To think there was a single place where he actually  _ enjoyed  _ pulling down the bandana and stuffing it in his back pocket, goggles too, tucked away in a satchel on his horse hitched up outside. But it wasn’t so strange was it? No, he’d decided some time ago. After the fourth time he’d left only to come right back the gravel and the squeak of the cheap bed in that room above the pharmacy started to sound more and more like  _ welcome home. _

Jhin pushed on through the saloon doors and took the fourth seat down the bar. Before long a woman in a red dress with pretty blonde hair stood in front of him, sugar-sweet smile that could and  _ had _ killed on her lips. 

“ _ Well howdy mister. What can I get ya?”  _ A sweet little voice, too high to be anything but a joke, sounded between his ears. It brought Jhin’s own grin to lips.

“Whisky on the rocks, sugar.”

“ _ Comin’ right up sir,” _ the voice sang. He’d roll his eyes if he wasn’t a man of complete and utter composure. 

As the girl made his drink down the other end of the bar some men down towards the back were starting to make some noise. Jhin’s eyes lifted to the ceiling. How she survived in this place day after day without murdering every single one of them was lost on him. She had to be a saint. That thought alone made him laugh into the glass of whisky placed down in front of him. She’d slap him for that. 

The drunk old fools the other end of the saloon were only getting louder and Jhin’s gaze fell sharply to them. What a way to ruin a homecoming…

His eyes traced the men up and down. A few of them had potential for canvases. The others...not so much. Though that thought changed as he heard more of their conversation. 

“You been smokin’ something Zil. Everybody in this damn town knows you can’t see for shit no more. Nobody in their right mind would ever hand ya a gun.” 

The old white haired bastard they were ragging on slammed his glass down. “I’ll have you know I was the best damn gun slinger in this town,”

Jhin choked, the whisky sputtering in his glass. Now that was a good joke.

“ _ Easy there cowboy. You ain’t gonna be gone, leavin’ me here all by my lonesome for nearly two months only to die in the whisky glass _ .” her voice slid back into his head, a little more honest in it’s tone. 

He smirked, clearing his throat and putting down the rest of the drink. That would be a pathetic end. And not his preferred method either. No, that was reserved for the sweet girl already back in front of him, making him another drink. “Thanks sweetheart,” he said. 

Jhin’s attention fell back to the old men in the corner, still arguing. “If you so damn sure a’ yourself Zil then let’s see it then. Sona! Give us some a’ your empty bottles. Let’s see what this stupid fool got.” 

He watched carefully as Sona seemed to consider it for a moment before nodding with a smile on her face, going to the side and fetching a few different bottles, all different colors and shapes. She brought them around and set them out on a back table. 

Everyone in the saloon shuffled back as the old man with the big mouth got handed one of the other’s revolver and took aim. Jhin could see it from here. His hand was shaking. He was too stiff, wasn’t breathing. He couldn’t see it but he’d put money on the fact that he was squinting to see anything. A joke indeed. 

Jhin turned in his seat to see the old timer take his crack at the bottles and watched as he missed every shot, cursing and offering words of “Just gettin’ warmed up” in between. It would be funny if it wasn’t so horribly pathetic. Not a single man in here boasting a gun on their hip had any idea how to really use it, or how to appreciate the things it could create when used correctly. There was only one person in here besides himself that knew the worth of a bullet. And with every second of this nonsense he was all the more tempted to put on a show for her.

Before he could, however, another one of the old men pulled the gun from his hand and loaded a new full set of bullets into the chambers. “Give it up ya old fool. Let the real sharpshooter show you how it’s done.” The new man snapped the revolver shut and took aim. 

Again Jhin could tell just by looking at him that this man had no business holding the weapon in his hand. There was probably more liquor in him than a bottle of rubbing alcohol with how he was swaying. 

And again all four bottles were left standing. Jhin laughed into his glass, his eyes sliding to Sona who was making drinks while she watched with an amused smirk on her face. He had to wonder how many of these idiots she’d slipped something extra into the cup. Also made him wonder about his own glass. Knowing her there were any number of fun little spikes in the glass. The thought was enough to make him smile. 

That aside he looked back at the action unraveling further with every shot. 

A third got up there and turned towards the crowd. “Why don’t we make this a little more interesting gentlemen,” he said. “First one of us blind bats to get all ‘a em gets a kiss from everyone’s favorite saloon girl.” he motioned to Sona who looked up from the drink she was making with the smile wiped right off her face. 

The glass in Jhin’s hand cracked under the pressure of his fingers holding it, his composure faltering for a moment as he slammed the glass back down on the counter and got to his feet, walking towards the crowd. This man was taking his shots. He hit one bottle, shattering it. But thank the dead gods he missed the rest. Jhin parted through the men clamoring for their turn and pulled his own gun from his hip, looking over to Sona at the bar. 

“Sugar bring us another bottle would ya?” he called. 

The smile was back on her face as she went and grabbed him a fourth bottle to line up beside others. Jhin checked his own revolver. A swift flick of the wrist closed it as he took aim. 

One

The first one shattered. 

Two

Then the second. 

Three. 

The third. 

Four. 

All the bottles were shot to dust and glass shards. Jhin turned on his heels and leaned up against the high table, flipping the gun back into its holster as his eyes settled on Sona. 

“A bet’s a bet, gentlemen,” he said, walking over to and behind the bar, taking Sona in by the waist and tipping her back, going with her as he pressed his lips firmly against hers. 

She threw her arms up around his neck, playing into it like he knew she would, kissing him back. Gods he’d missed this woman. And he doubted whatever she’d surely drugged him with had much do with it.

They parted, Jhin not willing to blow the cover they’d kept until now, sparing at least a second to whisper in her ear. “That’s my best girl.” Before he stood her back up and let her go, enjoying the blush on her face as she fanned herself with her hand and pushed him back, smiling. 

“ _ That’s my handsome old killer _ ,” her voice giggled in his head. “ _ They gonna try and cut your pretty throat for that when you walk outside _ .”

“My pleasure, sweetheart,” he said more loudly as he pulled the pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket and tipped his hat, heading for the back door. 

Out back he could hardly stop laughing long enough to take a decent drag on his cigarette. He wasn’t sure if later he’d get slapped or tackled for that stunt but it was exactly the kind of homecoming he loved. 

The back door opened, three or so of the men that’d been in the crowd to shoot stepping out. Ah the throat cutting team. Home sweet home. 

“Can I help you fine gentlemen?” he asked, blowing out smoke. 

“We bout had ‘nough ‘a you Jaye.” 

Jhin had to blink for a moment before he remembered that was the name they’d invented for this town. Being Khada Jhin where you tried to keep your sweetheart safe was a touch too risky. 

“I only just rolled back into town boys. Awfully quick to say you done with me when we just gettin’ started,” he said, flicking his cigarette down at their feet. 

In the next second guns were drawn and just like the bottles Jhin shot them down. One, two, three. 

Hmph. There wasn’t a forth. That proved a problem. He would have to drag some poor bastard off later. Hell maybe he and his baby girl could do it together. She always made it more fun. 

Jhin spun his gun back into place just as the door swung open again and the woman in question took down the steps, ignoring the dead men laying in the dust to run for him, jumping up into his arms, lips slamming against his. 

He caught her, held her tight, squeezed. “There she is,” he said between their lips. “As you can see the welcoming committee was friendly as always.” 

His girl tossed her head back and laughed silently to all but him before she held back on tight, her face pressed in the crook of his neck. “ _ I been waiting so long. Dealin’ with all them perverted old bastards while I waited for my personal one _ .” 

“Aww I’m sure you handled them just fine, darlin’.” 

He could hear the smile in the little laugh she did. “ _ Whole place riled up now. You best get that fine ass a’ yours either upstairs or to your own place and wait for me _ .” 

“Ain’t I taking you out tonight?” 

“ _ The only thing you takin anywhere when I’m through with work is this dress off and on to the hardwood floor, dead eye. Now get gone before welcoming committee part two decides they want a piece a’ my man, _ ” she said, smacking his ass as pushing him back again. 

“Baby I gotta kill another. There only three,” he argued.

“ _ That will have to wait until baby girl gets done with you cause I don’t date corpses you hear? Go on now _ .” 

“Alright, alright,” he said, pulling her back in one last time. “Give this perverted old man a’ yours two more kisses and I’ll go be good for a few hours till my lady gets home.” 

“ _ Hmph alright darlin _ ’,” she said, pressing her lips hard against his once then twice before breaking away and making back for the stairs. “ _ I’d hurry if I was you, Jhinny. You ain’t gonna be able to move for very much longer _ .” And with that the door slammed behind her leaving Jhin alone to laugh. 

“Welcome home Jhin,” he said, wandering off to that squeaky bed above the pharmacy. “Welcome home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first high noon fic. High noon sona isn't a thing but after a friend of mine made one I've been obsessed with her. Chaotic baby girl at it's very finest. This piece is based off Jhin's back call in the skin if you couldn't tell and it was a lot of fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
